


Stepping down as madonna

by para_bellum



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Therapy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_bellum/pseuds/para_bellum
Summary: Vignette about David's and Patrick's future after the series finale, in their attempts to regain equal footing.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Stepping down as madonna

When the rest of the family ends up scattered far far away, David and Patrick settle into the comfort of their home. David doesn’t need trust fall exercises to know that he can count on his husband to be there for him; even when he frustrates the hell out of him. Despite his misgivings (he had had enough therapists before to know that a therapy is only as useful as the patient is ready for introspection and change, and no, thank you, he had enough introspection), he suggests they talk to a therapist - to his surprise, Patrick takes him up on it. That in return makes it easier for David himself to attend the sessions. They end up making appointments on the urgency basis instead of regular. 

David may have built up Patrick as an ideal in his head too much just because he was so different from people he had dealt with before. The kind of people he had been involved with was riddled with so many faults, they wore them like a badge of honor. No wonder he was blindsided by Patrick's shortcomings - because he had to look for them long and hard. He didn't know that Patrick has just as much difficulty not putting David on a pedestal as David does in return - Patrick has trouble to verbalize difficult matters, fearing potential conflict more than any additional work not expressing the conflict might cause. David might not understand what he did to deserve this worship, but he understands the impulse and sympathizes with how difficult it is to counter correct. 

Knowing that they both aren’t infallible puts them on more of an even footing and instead of feeling defensive about needing to compromise David feels magnanimous. Surprisingly, it also helps him not being sucked into a doom spiral whenever something doesn’t go according to plan. When shit hits the creek, he is able to ask himself, whether the imagined catastrophe is on him, if it even deserves to be classified as such - and mean it. After all, if the probability of Patrick to be the reason for the fuck-up du jour is just as likely – well, maybe less likely, but still –, then maybe it wasn’t caused by David. And if it wasn’t caused by David, he can hold it over Patrick's head how forgiving he is, while enjoying Patrick's various attempts at extending an olive branch. He is very good at those, after all, and David shamelessly takes notes for his own inevitable future needs. 

Whatever their future may hold, David is soothed by the certainty that they have one together. He doesn't need more reassurance than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Jeez. Who knew Schitt's Creek was going to be the fandom where I will finally be able to finish a fic (and I realize it isn't exactly a multi-chaptered romance novel, but writing on ADHD is haaaard) so that I can post it? I've been obsessed by so many fandoms and OTPs, but this one is kinda out there. Well, folks, here is popping my cherry as a writer, har-har, I hope you'll enjoy it. (also, the usual warnings that I am not a psychotherapist and this ficlet is not medical advice, what little opinion there is).


End file.
